The Odd Career
by Edgerallenpoe411
Summary: Sage may be from District 3, bu tshe's a Career, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

All my life, my father had trained me to be a Career.

"Sage," he told me every day, "You may be from District 3, but I want you to be a Career." District 3, the technology district, was not the best district to be from when the time of the Hunger Games rolled around. Kids who looked like they could be blown over by a slight breeze where reaped, and were killed five minutes after the Hunger Games starts. My father's sister was from District 2, and there the Hunger Games was the best thing ever. Kids trained their whole life, volunteered at the reaping, and won most Hunger Games. Every day, my father and I would go to the abandoned automobile warehouse at the crack of dawn and train. I particularly excel in knives and climbing, which makes sense, since I'm the shortest in my class.

"Sage. I want you to volunteer when you're sixteen. Sixteen is perfect. Not to young and plenty of time to train." My father says. It's only us, since my mother died when I was five. No one knows why, though. I may have trained my whole life for the Games, but at the moment, I'm shaking. Today is the reaping, and I turned sixteen last month. My father says that when I'm nervous, my forest green eyes glow brightly. Right now they must look like Corina, the District 3 escort's bright green wig.

My father and I walk to the square in silence. Corina's wig is as bright as ever, and her ugly orange dress is no better. My father and I share a laugh. "If you win, that is not happening, Sage." He said in a mock commanding voice. "Welcome everyone! The time for the Hunger Games has come again! And may the odds e ever in your favor!" Corina shrieks in the squeaky Capitol accent. "Ladies first!" her hand reaches deep into the bowl. Maybe I won't volunteer, maybe I won't. Corina unfolds the paper. "Rose Cloven!" A little 12 year old walks up, trembling like a leaf. I have to volunteer. She won't last 2 minutes. "I volunteer!" I scream. Corina looked course. No one had volunteered in years. "rose, why don't you sit down. Now, who volunteered?" "Me! I did." I yell. "Come on up. What's your name?" Corina asks, her purple talon like nail cutting into my shoulder. My father's face is a mixture of sadness and pride. " Sage. Sage Brush." I reply.


	2. Chapter 2

What was I thinking? Yes, I had trained my whole life for this, but I'm against boys who are look like three of me and girls who can throw bull's eyes with knives ten times in a row. I've only trained in an abandoned warehouse, not a fancy gym with hundreds of kinds of weapons. Corina brings me back to my senses. "How exciting! Now, it's time for the men!" she yelps in that awful Capitol accent. Her clawed violet hand reaches deep down into the bowl, and comes out in a matter of seconds. They must have training for this type of stuff in the Capitol. "Fleiss Keenan!" A skinny 15 year old walks up. He must be from the poor area of District 3. That area was just like District 12, with children that had eyes that were hollow with hunger. They are the ones who always take the tesserae. Fleiss will obviously not make it. A wave of gratitude washes over me as I think of my home, always having food, and a school to go to. "District 3, meet your tributes!" Corina exclaims. She wisks us to the rooms where we will say good bye to our family and friends. My father runs into mine. "Sage, you need to get a knife. That's your weapon. Use it for the Gamemakers and to get in with the Careers…." My father tells me everything I need to know. "Sage, you did what was right. Volunteering for Rose was a good thing. I love you." My father is told to leave by the Peacekeepers guarding the door. Calmly, he leaves. I have no friends, and my father used all of my good bye time. He gave me my mothers pearl bracelet as a token. It is a mixture of rose and white. The bracelet is gorgeous.

When we enter the train, I hear Fleiss gasp. Laid before us is a feast of roast pig, green noodles, exotic fruit, decadent cakes, and dishes I can't name. Fleiss and I eat as much as we can. My father and I have just enough food at home, so this is wonderful. My car on the train is beautiful, with beds with silken covers and drawers full of all types of clothes. A knock on my door sounds. "Sage, Wiress would like to see you." Corina calls. Beetee and Wiress our only victors, and they are our mentors. They are very kind, but not to talkative. I walk down to the dining car, and everyone, including our stylists Kleena and Blozen are here. "Sage, we know that you will probably join the Careers, but Fleiss might just go solo." Wiress informs us. "Sage? Why would you do that?" Fleiss asks, his huge brown eyes confused. "Well, my dad told me to." I tell him. If I told him that it was the best way to survive, then he would beg me to help him join the Career. Corina pipes up. "Ahem. We are here."


End file.
